


Prey

by rearviewxmirrors



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rearviewxmirrors/pseuds/rearviewxmirrors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How "Prey 5x20 " should have started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, Smut, and Smutty-ness. This is my take on how the beginning of “Prey” should have happened. Enjoy

“Double lattes hot and ready,” I call out to Jess as I walk in the apartment, “What do you do, sugar in this?”

I feel her arms wrap around me before she speaks. “I have a better idea for a wake-up call,” I turn towards her and hug her back as our lips collide. I walk us back into the wall as I kiss her. 

“Coffee’s gunna get cold,” I whisper between kisses.

“Shut up,” is her only response before attacking my lips and pulling me into the bedroom.

I run my tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. A shiver racks her entire body before she opens her mouth to me. Our tongues battle for dominance before she breaks the kiss and pushes me onto the bed. For a moment all she does is look at me sprawled out on the bed, my breathing irregular and my pants bulging.  
I take a moment to admire the love of my life. I start at her cute little bare feet and work my way up her long, delicious legs, to her tiny waist. She is standing in front of me clad in nothing but one of my white button up shirts, and she has never looked sexier. I continue the path up her body to her perfect breast, then the smooth column of her neck that already has a hickey from last night, her swollen lips to her eyes that are lingering on the bulge in my pants. She seems transfixed so I buck my hips up to catch her attention.

A blush breaks out over her porcelain skin but she acts unaffected. She gets a predatory look in her eyes as she gets to her hands and knees and crawls her way up the bed. She stops when she is straddling my hips and attacks my lips even harder than before. She grinds herself into me, trying to make my “situation” worse. It’s definitely working.

Suddenly a phone starts ringing. “That’s my phone isn’t it?” I ask the question I already know the answer to in between kisses.  
“Mmmm hmmm,” Jess answers without taking her lips from mine. She kisses me harder as if the phone is going to magically transport me to a crime scene, which it probably will, without the magic.

“Damn it,” I whispered against her lips. I start to roll over as I reach for my phone resting on the bed side table when Jess uses my own handcuffs to cuff one wrist to one of the bed posts. I give her a big grin.

“Don’t make me cuff your other hand,” She warns me.

I can’t stop smiling as I tell her, “That’s good work Detective.”

We both laugh as we lean in to kiss again.

“I gotta get it,” I tell her with remorse.

“Awww, too bad.”

“Huh?”

She gets her own handcuffs and cuffs my other hand to the other side of the headboard. “I told you so.”

“This just gets better and better,” I say mostly to myself with no hint of sarcasm. Whatever is going on that needs my attention can wait a while for me or get someone else. God, I love this woman. All Jess does in reaction to my comment is smile down at me.

“You know what?” Jess asks me. I give her a look that clearly says “What?”

“This situation has more uses than keeping you with me instead of a dead body.”

“Like what?”

“Like the fact that you are helpless and completely at my mercy. The fact that I can do whatever I want to you without you stopping me. Oh boy, this is going to be a blast.”

Jess starts grinding her lower body against mine forcing a loud groan from my throat. I practically jump a mile when she suddenly grasps me, stroking me slowly. It is official; I have died and gone to heaven. Before I know it my pants are on the floor and my shirt is literally being ripped off me, like down the middle.

“Hey, I liked that shirt,” I joke with her.

“Would you rather me leave it on?” Jess says to me with attitude.

I raise myself up and capture her lips after I whisper to her “Not at all.”

I watch her slowly unbutton my shirt one at a time, torturing me, and only then to I get a good look at her. She has no bra on and no panties. God, she is beautiful. When she is finally naked on top of me she starts messaging her breasts with one hand and touching her core with the other. I pull at the cuffs wanting to touch her so badly. She merely giggles at my struggle and keeps up the torture. She rubs herself up and down me slowly almost making me enter her but pulling away before I can.  
Desperately wanting to feel her around me, I buck my hips right before she pulls away and sheath myself all the way inside of her making her scream with pleasure and surprise. She looks down at me with lust, contentment, and awe as she lifts herself almost completely off me before slamming her self back down, filling her entirely with my manhood.

“Mmmm, your cock feels so good inside me,” Jess whispers in a voice dripping with sex, sending a shiver through me.

“You’re so wet,” I reply in the same voice.

“Only for you.”

“Uncuff me,” I plead with her.

Jess stops moving on me and unlocks the cuffs, freeing my hands. I pick her up and hold her above me as I thrust into her as hard and fast as I can manage. She feels so good as she starts to pulse around me. We both moan at the same time.

I flip us over and place her on her hands and knees. I rub myself over her entrance, teasing her before roughly slamming into her fast and hard forcing a whimper out of her throat. I keep up the same fast and rough pace as her whimpers turn into loud moans of pleasure. I smack her ass hard making her scream before rubbing my hand up her back and around to grasp her breasts. I message them and pinch the nipples. I run my hands down the flat planes of her stomach to her core and rub her fast and hard making her come in seconds, bringing me with her.

I flip her over without leaving her and suck on her nipples making her climax keep going and going as I continue to rub her clit. When her body calms down again I kiss each of her breasts then a trail down her stomach and across her pelvic bone. I make one long lick up the length of her before taking her clit into my mouth and sucking on it as hard as I could. After laying a gentle kiss on it I thrust into her with my tongue, mimicking what we had just done. She screamed and squirmed until I had to hold her still with one arm. I sucked on her clit again as I inserted two fingers into her and pumped them in and out. 

She came hard around my fingers as my phone started ringing again. She reaches for my phone, presumably to turn it off, but I cuff one of her hands to the bed post.

“Don’t make me cuff your other hand,” I tease.

“Touché,” is her only response with a huge smile.


End file.
